Ratinha De Biblioteca,Gato De Guarda
by Lidy Mick
Summary: Uma historinha inventada para uma garotinha sem sono...


!Achei essa ideia uma gracinha,mas vamos ver o que vocês leitura!

Já era tarde da noite em Magnólia.

As luzes da casa já estavam quase todas apagadas,apenas as dos dois quartos permaneciam acesas.O corpinho pequeno se remexeu na cama ao sentir uma presença logo atrás de si,mas teve medo demais para se virar e uma sombra se aproximando,e se cobriu com o lençol,para logo em seguida suspirar de alívio com um conhecido cafuné em sua cabecinha.

Mãos grandes,frias,mas sorriu,e se descobriu.

-Pensei que já tava dormindo.

-Digo o mesmo de você,pirralhinha.

Não é comum ser chamada de 'pirralhinha' pelo próprio pai,mas isso jamais a sentia as notas de afeição em sua era o jeito dele demonstrar amor.

-Agora,deita e dorme,ou eu chamo a sua mãe até aqui.Não vai querer isso,vai?

Ela negou com a cabeç não desistiria assim,fácil.

-Conta uma história?

Ele isso todas as noites.

-Porque não pede à sua mãe?Ela com certeza conhece centenas de histórias a mais do que eu!

-Mas por isso mesmo!Não quero uma história de um livro qualquer,quero uma história só minha,e você inventa histórias melhor do que todo mundo,papai!

Garotinha esperta!Nem parecia que tinha apenas 4 anos.A quem será que ela tinha puxado?

-Então,não seria melhor pedir ''me inventa uma história''?

-Hihi,o que você quiser!

Ele sentou-se à beixa da cama,e começou a pensar.Não era nada bom nisso,então porque será que ela sempre pedia isso a ele?

Pronto,era isso!

-Então,aí vai,mas logo depois você vai dormir,combinado?

Ela assentiu,ansiosa.

-Bom,havia uma biblioteca.E nessa biblioteca havia uma pequena ratinha contrário dos outros ratos,que só queriam saber de bagunçar,roer tudo e derrubar os livros,essa ratinha em especial gostava muito de lia tudo o que encontrava pela frente,mesmo que os livros fossem maiores do que ela mesma.

''Um certo dia,os donos da biblioteca se cansaram da bagunça que os ratos faziam por ali,destruindo tudo,e compraram um alguns gatos pra acabarem com eles,tinha um grande e forte gato ,eles atacaram o buraco onde os ratos viviam,e o gato preto capturou e machucou seriamente a ratinha cinza e seus companheiros.''

Nesse ponto,a pequenina já estava totalmente envolvida na história,e sequer em seco ao saber da agressão,mas não disse uma palavra.

''Os amigos da ratinha,ao saber do que tinha acontecido,se juntaram e lutaram contra os estarem em número superior,lutaram bastante até conseguirem vencer,e vingar sua eram muito unidos.

Derrotados,eles se separaram e foram embora,mas o gato preto permaneceu sempre nos arredores da por ali o com uma antiga companheira,se juntaram aos ratos,e,sem que percebessem,eles aos poucos também foram deixando de ser gatos e se tranformando em ele ainda não entendia o porque de ter ficado ali,o grupo de ratos era formado por um bando de idiotas,mas procurava não pensar muito nisso.

Até que ele descobriu o que tanto o fascinava por ali.

Sem querer,ele flagrou a ratinha lendo um livro,concentrada,com a guarda baixa.Tão pequena e frágil...

Ele voltava todos os dias,e a via daquele mesmo poucos,foi se arrependendo de tê-la ferido,e,em troca,resolveu dedicar-se a protegê-la.E ele o fez,mesmo quando um dos ratos se achou melhor do que todos os outros e tentou machucá-la,ou quando eles foram atacados por grandes serpentes que queriam dominar todos os outros um jeito ou de outro,ele sempre a protegia,por mais que ela reclamasse que podia se virar sabia que ela não podia,pois,se ele mesmo a machucara,muitos outros também poderiam.

Ele conquistou a sua confiança,e a de todos os outros ratos idiotas.A ratinha havia se tornado a criatura mais importante que ele tinha,e ele prometeu,com seu orgulho de rato,que ficaria ao lado dela,enquanto ela o único motivo pelo qual ele aceitara se tornar um rato também!''

-E acabou.

Ele esperou,sabendo que viriam pela frente perguntas do tipo ''só isso?Já acabou?E o que aconteceu depois?E o 'viveram felizes para sempre?' ''

Mas nã apenas sorriu,e murmurou,cansada:

-Foi uma linda história... - e adormeceu logo em seguida.

Ele coçou a cabeça,confuso.Não era bem isso o que então a beijou na testa,apagou a luz e saiu quieto do quarto dela,e se dirigiu ao seu próprio quarto.

Abriu um meio sorriso,quando a encontrou deitada na cama que compartilhavam,sentada com os óculos,lendo seu livro em silêncio.

Ao sentir a presença dele,ergueu os olhos.

-História pra dormir?

Ele revirou os olhos,e fingiu um cansaço teatral.

-O que acha?É sua filha,eu não esperaria outra coisa!

Acomodou-se ao lado dela,e a beijou na testa também.

-Vamos parar com isso?Parece que ainda é aquele rapaz tímido que entrou na nossa guilda!Já fizemos coisas muito além dessa,temos uma filha,esqueceu?Então será que você poderia me beijar direito,senhor Gajeel?

Ele a observou com um sorriso dracônico,como se dissesse ''você não deveria ter dito isso!'',e pulou em cima dela,beijando-a no pescoço,na orelha,e em seguida,tomando os seus lábios com paixão.

-Me desculpe,eu apenas não queria atrapalhar a sua leitura,minha rata de biblioteca!

Mas não momento,contrariando o passado,os livros eram a última coisa que passava pela mente de Levy...

E é isso!Apenas uma one para descontrair.

Mas o que acharam?Procurei bastante,até achar um tema alternativo para um casal em saí bem?

A propósito,não caprichei mais na história,como eu queria,porque queria dar um ar simples e direto,que fosse a cara do certo?

Ficou meloso?Razoável?Excelente?Dêem a sua opinião,isto é uma democracia!Yes,you can!

Kissus! ^^


End file.
